Construction vehicles, such as tractors, excavators and the like, comprise a plurality of openable doors or panels to provide access to operating components of the vehicle, such as batteries. Conventional latching mechanisms are normally employed to selectively latch the door in a closed position on a panel of the vehicle. Such mechanisms normally comprise a spring-loaded latch which is adapted to engage a striker plate upon closing of the door. The mechanisms are somewhat extensive to manufacture and are prone to undue wear and damage.